villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Colonel Eckhart
Colonel Erich Eckhart is a Nazi Army leader for the global Nazi Empire in The Only Thing to Fear. He is the leading officer at Fort Goering, a base in the Shenandoah region. A sadistic and confident leader, he is put in charge of arresting/killing rebel Alliance members and serving Dieter Hitler, the current Fuhrer of the Empire. His son, Bastian, becomes an Alliance member and decides to take down his father. Biography Colonel Eckhart is first seen at a Greenfield city event in which Dieter Hitler is giving a nationwide speech on a transfer of power in the Empire's Territories. Zara, a 16-year-old farm girl, hates him and his snobby son Bastian. A poor civilian begins to shout anti-Nazi phrases and is pulled up onto the stage on Eckhart's command. The colonel begins to mock the man before beating him and sending him off to a labor camp. We learn that Eckhart was responsible for the death of Zara's mother, a rebel. While still a Major, Eckhart repelled an Alliance attack at Fort Metzger, killing hundreds of rebels including Zara's mother. Her Uncle Red became her guardian after that, and Eckhart was promoted for his bravery. Over the next few weeks, Zara becomes friends with Bastian, which is seen as taboo (Zara is biracial). Bastian reveals to Zara that he wishes to join the Alliance and that he does not agree with his father's views. She doesn't believe him, thinking that his father is trying to trap her. One night Bastian knocks out one of the colonel's guards who caught Zara sneaking out at night. That night, he learns of her Anomaly genetic superpower- manipulating wind. Colonel Eckhart increasingly targets Zara and Uncle Red, going so far as to ransack their house and verbally abuse them both. He later strings up the body of a burnt prisoner in public as revenge for someone vandalizing a picture of Hitler (although he doesn't know it was Zara). At the same time, Bastian and Zara become close friends. The colonel's son teaches her how to hone the Anomaly power of shooting lightning from her hands. Colonel Eckhart eventually gets wind of Zara's Alliance ties and comes with soldiers to arrest her and Uncle Red. They are beaten and taken to Fort Goering. The Alliance attacks the fort and frees the prisoners. Colonel Eckhart escapes. Later on, the Alliance says that he will be attending a gala at the White House, where Hitler will be giving a speech. A team of rebels, including Zara, will infiltrate the gala and assassinate Hitler. Defeat The rebel attack on the White House commences, with Zara making it to the Fuhrer's residential room. Colonel Eckhart is there and tries to shoot her, but Zara disarms him using her lightning Anomaly. He is still able to overcome her. He is about to smash a vase on her head when Bastian arrives, holding a pistol at his father. Colonel Eckhart is shocked to see his son turn on him, saying that he (Bastian) is just like his dead rebel grandfather "poison". The father and son engage in a fistfight until Zara uses her lightning Anomaly to zap Colonel Eckhart in the back, knocking him out and letting her and Bastian escape. It is revealed that Eckhart survived and was promoted to General. He fled to Germany, which started a war with the Soviets and was put in charge of troops there. Personality Colonel Eckhart is completely loyal to the Nazi Empire, following orders no matter how gruesome. Zara feels that killing a Jew, a rebel, or some other deviant gives him pleasure. He had hopes that his son would become a Nazi leader like him. Despite this, he is shown to have no care at all for his elderly wife, sending her to a mental facility so she wouldn't weigh down his career. He also didn't show leniency during the execution of his father, a traitor. When Bastian turns on him, he claims that he should have killed Bastian's grandfather earlier. Category:Male Category:Totalitarians Category:Military Category:Sadists Category:Book Villains Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Genocidal Category:Fighters